Mistake
by AngeliChemicals
Summary: (One-Shot) - Natsu X Gray - "Jealously is a disease." When a fight between friends turns serious...more serious than usual, hurtful words fly as fire spreads. Will Natsu be the one to suck it up and apologize before he loses his best friend forever or will Fairy Tail end up losing a part of its family? Rated "T" for reasons inside.


**Rated "T" for language, violence, and Yaoi (boyxboy) love. If you dislike one or more of these then please do not read. The rest, please enjoy.**

**\- Mistake -**

"Hahh! What a beautiful day!" Lucy said as she pulled herself out of bed with a light stretch. She walked over to her mirror and began brushing her hair; seeing the window in the reflection, sun rays shining bright against the blue sky. She smiled.

"Beautiful." She said with an added giggle.

After brushing her hair she got dressed and then ran out the door. When the door closed, she took a deep inhale; her smile growing.

"I wonder if Natsu will want to do a job today." Lucy said to herself as she walked along the side of the river; hearing the same men tell her to be careful. She half hoped he wouldn't want to do a job. It was such a perfect day she wanted to spend it doing something that didn't involve fire, burning down buildings, fighting, yelling, train rides with a groaning salamander. Lucy sighed at how that list seemed to be endless.

"Ah well. I might as well ask. Maybe he'll want to do something else too!" Lucy said as she added a skip to her step; making her way to Fairy Tail. She felt like nothing in the world could ruin such a beautiful day.

* * *

She felt that innocent thought begin to crumble when she started hearing a loud commotion behind the guild's door. Lucy hung her head and groaned. She already had an idea on who was part of that commotion.

"I could just walk away and come back. I don't have to get involved. I could go spend this beautiful day somewhere else. Yeah I could…" Lucy said to herself as she slowly pushed open the door. She cursed herself for doing so unconsciously.

When the door opened, the people in the guild not fighting turned towards the blonde and gave a quick wave then went back to the fight. Lucy walked around the perimeter of the guild house to avoid any type of involvement with the current altercation. She sighed in relief when she made it to the bar. Sitting down, she spun around on her stool to see who was fighting.

"Good morning, Lucy." Mirajane said; her face covered in a sincere smile. She placed a glass of water on the bar in front of Lucy before returning to cleaning the dishes.

"Ah Mirajane! Good morning! What's going on?" Lucy asked, gesturing towards the ongoing fight. She couldn't tell who was fighting, although she had an idea. She couldn't see anyone from all the dust and debris and no one was talking. It was just a fight. Lucy was shocked; usually Fairy Tail fights are loud and incredibly destructive. This fight seemed to be directed on the two fighting.

"It's those two again."

"Ah." She didn't need to ask who those "two" were. It was obvious.

"What started it this time?"

"I didn't hear most of it. They just started fighting all of the sudden-"

"That salamander started it."

"Wha- Gajeel? Natsu did?" Lucy said, turning towards the iron dragon slayer that planted himself next to her. He nodded and shoved some iron in his mouth. Hearing the crunch of something that shouldn't be edible made Lucy cringe.

"What do you mean? What did Natsu say?" Mirajane asked. Gajeel swallowed and sighed in irritation.

"They started bickering like a fucking couple like usual before it started getting…I don't know it just started feeling more serious. Then that pink haired idiot said something about Gray abilities…which lead to a comment about that Ur woman."

"Gray's teacher?" Lucy said with a gasp. Gajeel nodded, flicking a piece of iron onto his tongue. She couldn't believe Natsu would even bring her up.

_I should've gotten here sooner! _Lucy said to herself as her fist clenched.

"What happened next-" Lucy began before Natsu slammed into the stool on the other side of Gajeel. Lucy stared shocked before looking back at Gray. She gasped; her hand going to cover her mouth. He was panting, covered in bruises and scratches, and his eyes were pinpoint focused and full of rage.

Gray stood tall and looked over at Natsu. Their eyes met. Before Gray took his next step, Natsu roared and threw his body at Gray; his head plunging into his stomach. They flew back into the opposite direction; a crack travelled up the wall to the ceiling. Gasps and screams were heard as the crack began to spread across the wall.

"Natsu! Gray! Stop fighting! You're spilling my drink!" Cana yelled, cradling her barrel of booze.

"Gray-sama please…" Juvia whispered as she hid behind a pillar with a trembling Levy and Wendy.

"They're going crazy! Where's Erza!?" Lucy asked Mirajane.

"She chose to escort the Master to a conference several cities away. I'm not quite sure when they'll return."

Lucy shook her head as she stood from her stool. She took one step and an explosion of fire erupted; the flames spreading around the guild, avoiding each member but Gray. Gray yelled as the fire took him by surprise; burning his hand as he shoved Natsu away.

Covered in sweat and panting, Gray looked down at his blistered hand. It stung but he didn't use his magic to cool it down. The raven raised his head slowly, almost robotically, and looked at Natsu. The pinkette was panting just as hard with his fists and eyes elite with flames. Gray stared blank at the pinkette; he hadn't once used his magic during this fight and he never thought about using it. Not for _this_ fight. He clenched his blistered hand and hissed at the pain.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia said, raising her hand. She wanted to go to him, but the two shaking hands on her shoulders kept her from moving.

"Don't Juvia." Levy said, holding onto her arm. She looked towards Gajeel and he responded in a nod. He stood from his stool next to Lucy.

"Gajeel?" Lucy said as he passed her.

"If the Master and Erza are both out then the only other person who can protect the guild from these idiots is me!" Gajeel snickered as two iron rods shot out from both of his hands. One wrapped around Gray and the other around Natsu.

"Now!" Gajeel roared as he threw the two mages towards the guild door. Levy stood waiting by the door and pushed it open; letting the two leave the guild without breaking the door too.

The audience of guild members crowded by the door. Lucy pushed her way to the front and frowned at her two friends; their faces in the dirt.

"Are you idiots trying to break the guild again?" Macao said fists up in anger.

"Take it somewhere else if you're gonna be serious." Wakaba added in; his eyes directed at Natsu. He took a deep inhale from his pipe then walked back into the guild. Macao put his hands on his hips and sighed before following after Wakaba. Gajeel sneered, wrapped his arm around Levy's small shoulders and lead her back inside. Mirajane placed her hand sympathetically on Lucy's shoulder before half dragging Juvia away with her.

* * *

Lucy just stared at the two as they rubbed at their dirt filled eyes and dusted off their clothes. She squatted on the steps and put her head in her arms.

"What're you two thinking? Fighting for real in the guild." Lucy mumbled.

Gray sat back, trying not to touch anything with his hand. Lucy gasped once she saw the blistered appendage.

"Gray! Your hand! Natsu-"

"It's nothing." Gray finally said. He pushed himself on the ground with his other hand. Natsu stood just inches away; their eyes met. Lucy couldn't help but gasp again; both shared looks of _hatred._

"You guys?" Lucy said, standing back up. She took a step towards Natsu, but couldn't get the nerve to touch the man when his face held such detestation for a friend.

"Y-you too shouldn't be fighting in the guild and you shouldn't be fighting like that! Natsu you burned Gray!" Lucy said keeping her eyes glued to the fire mage. His shoulders moved up and down at a fast pace as if he wanted to go another round. Lucy grit her teeth and stood between the two; still facing Natsu.

"Natsu, calm down. He's your friend." Lucy said her voice staying strong. Natsu reluctantly looked away from Gray and met those stern brown eyes. His mouth opened, but before he said a single word Gray chuckled; his laugh was plain…completely fake. Lucy looked over her shoulder at the raven; his eyes never leaving his hand.

"She's right. We shouldn't be fighting." Gray said as his fake smirk left his face, replaced by a scowl directed back at the pinkette.

"Gray…" Lucy whispered. She flinched when Gray's hand gripped her arm and gently pulled her out of the way. He took only a few steps before he was just inches away from Natsu.

"Lucy is right. I'm done fighting with you, I'm done arguing with you over pointless shit, and I'm done being a part of your team."

"G-Gray…!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm done being your friend. I'm done with _everything_ that involves you." Gray spat the last sentence like it was clear venom leaving his tongue. He shook his enflamed hand, holding it close to his body, he walked away leaving the two at a loss for words.

"Gray! Wait, please!" Lucy yelled after him only to be stopped by Natsu's hand on her wrist. She glanced back at him and that look of hatred that once clouded his face softened in the matter of seconds as he watched Gray walk away.

"He'll get over it." Natsu said, letting go of Lucy's wrist.

"But-"

"Stop!" Natsu yelled, fists igniting once more.

"Natsu…"

"He'll get over it."

* * *

Natsu turned back towards the guild; hesitating to open the door. He bit his lip and ran down the street. Ignoring Lucy's pleas behind him, he leapt across the river and sped off into the woods. Panting from both over exertion and rage, he threw his fist into the nearest tree.

"Dammit!" Natsu cursed.

He knew he started the fight. He knew he was the one to use magic. He knew he was the one that hurt Gray. He knew he was the one that pushed Gray over the edge. He knew all of that!

"Dammit…dammit. Dammit!" He cursed over and over with each new punch added to the tree's dented trunk.

He knew he was the one that needed to apologize and he knew he didn't want to. He cursed again at the pain in his lip.

Natsu spun around and slid his back down the tree. He tilted his head up and looked at the trees that hid the sky.

"What did I do?" He mumbled to himself. The pinkette felt his head drop when Gray's words flew into his head; wrecking the already throbbing walls.

"…_I'm done fighting with you, I'm done arguing with you over pointless shit, and I'm done being a part of your team."_

"He'll…get over it." Natsu said with a sigh. He wished for nothing more than to stop thinking…to stop hearing Gray's voice as it echoed throughout his head; beating against his ear drums. He bit his lip, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Natsu? Hey, Natsu. Wake up."

Natsu opened his eyes slowly as he once again met those brown eyes. Lucy brushed the hair out of Natsu's eye as he continued to stare blankly at her. She sighed and stood; holding her hand out.

"Come on, Natsu. You shouldn't sleep out here." She said quietly.

"Why're you here?" He mumbled back.

"No one knew where either of you went after your fight so we went looking for you guys." She said, keeping her hand up.

"Where is…he?"

"We don't know. We went to his home, but he wasn't there. He must still be walking around somewhere."

"Damn idiot." Natsu spat as he hung his head.

Lucy squatted back down in front of Natsu and brought a bent finger to his forehead, releasing it in a hard flick.

"Ow! What the hell, Lucy-" Natsu went quiet fast once he saw the clear _hurt_ that shown bright in Lucy's eyes. She rubbed at her eyes.

"Lucy?"

"Why are you two fighting like this? I've never seen you two get so bad."

Natsu looked away from her; his hands gripping at the forest floor. Lucy got in Natsu's face with the most serious expression she could make.

"What happened, Natsu?"

"Noth-"

"Don't. Something happened. Please…" Lucy said as she got to her feet again. She held out her hand right in front of Natsu's face. He didn't look away from the ground when he grabbed onto that small hand and was dragged off to Lucy's home.

* * *

When the door closed, Natsu sat in a chair while Lucy got comfortable on her bed. She didn't push him to start talking. She was just hoping he would.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Something made you both snap like that and _something_ made you hurt your friend. So tell me what happened." Natsu looked away from Lucy when the "hurt your friend" part was said, but he refused to let the guilt in. He sighed and started from the beginning.

* * *

"_Hey~ fire freak, are you planning on doing a job today or not? Lucy'll be here soon." Gray said, looking at the job board. Natsu groaned; his head lying on the table across from the bar. He was far from being in a good mood and he wanted nothing more than to be left alone, especially by Gray. The ice mage was the last person he wanted to talk to. _

_Gray sneered back in frustration at being ignored. He grabbed a random job, balled it up, and threw it at the pinkette's head. Against his wishes, Natsu couldn't help but retaliate. _

"_You tryin' to start somethin', stripper?" Natsu said in a deep irritated tone. He raised his head when Gray made it to his table. The raven glared at Natsu as he sat down across from him. _

"_Looks like you wouldn't be able to do much if I was." Gray spat._

"_I don't need much to take you on." Natsu spat back. Screw what he thought, he was itching to fight this man. _

"_Oh really?" _

"_Yeah droopy-eyes. My skills far surpass yours." _

"_You surpass me? Ha! I don't think that could ever happen, flame-brain." Gray said; eyebrow twitching in irritation. _

"_Fire will always win against ice strippers. I can take you out in less than a minute." Natsu didn't back down, he let the anger that was already boiling, spill over the edges scorching all that was in it's path. _

"_Heh…I beat you as kids remember; I can do it again, as many times as you wanna go. I've learned from the best." Gray felt his fists clench up tight as he tried to hold back on hitting the pinkette. Natsu couldn't help but get annoyed by Gray's last sentence. _

"_The best? Your skills are from the best? Don't make me laugh!" Natsu said with a huge smile; eyes filled to the brim with an annoyed glare. Gray's smirk slowly began to fall, but he kept up his glare._

"_You learned from some woman on a mountain! I learned from a dragon!" _

_Gray's eye fell beneath his bangs; hidden with the rage rising. His knuckles cracked as they were pushed into the table. He forced his teeth to stop grinding together long enough for him to speak. _

"_Some woman? Ur is not just some woman you fucking fire freak. She was my teacher…she was like a mother to me!" _

_Natsu's annoyance dimmed when he heard the dark tone in Gray's voice. He swallowed, thinking about what he said. He was amazed at how quick his anger switched to guilt just by Gray's voice. He blinked, mouth open for apologies._

"_You must've been taught by some lizard then because..." Gray said, his eyes piercing through Natsu's. Natsu's mouth hung open, without knowing what to say. He already felt the anger heating his body again. Gray's next sentence was all it took for that rage to erupt. _

"_Dragon's don't exist." The area around the two seemed to go completely silent. It took all of his might for him not to completely explode, demolishing the newly built guild once again. Instead he opened his mouth once more; a mistake he'd soon regret. _

"_At least I was skilled enough not to get my parent killed." _

_Not a word was said as Gray's full fist met the front of Natsu's face, throwing him off the table's bench. Natsu's spit the blood out from his mouth. His glare rose until it met Gray's. The dragon slayer didn't hesitate to jump onto the table throwing a foot straight into Gray's side. Gray flew the other neighboring table; dust flew into the air from the roughness of the fight. _

_The glares only continued to darken as their fists kept swinging; neither seeing an end to this fight._

* * *

Lucy's mouth hung open at Natsu's story. She couldn't believe the things they had said to each other. It didn't sound like them at all. Especially Natsu.

"I know what you're going to say." Natsu said; fists clenching.

"Do you? That…what you said to each other…"

"I know. I don't know what happened."

"Yes you do."

"I-"

"Natsu, you don't just say that to someone you care about! So tell me why you said it! You know what he went through with Ur...even on Galuna Island and still you insulted her. You insulted him." Lucy said; her fingers digging into the bed. She fought against the frustration that wanted to escape through her puffy eyes. Natsu looked down trying to think of what would make him say something like that.

"I know...it was one of our normal arguments at first…but when he came over to me I just wanted to fight...I wanted to fight him." His hand gripped the back of his neck.

"I was already pissed off at something else so I wanted to fight with him so he'd take my mind off of whatever it was."

"Okay then what made it get so bad that you thought you wanted to _hurt_ him?"

"I…don't remember. I just remember being mad at him."

"Was Gray the reason you were mad before you guys started fighting?" Lucy asked. She tried not to get confused by this confusing pinkette. Natsu blinked slowly as realization set in. He nodded, slowing sitting up.

"Yeah I remember what it was now. I saw him the other day with Juvia and he was pissing me off." Natsu said with a grumble; crossing his arms across his chest.

"T-that's it? What was he doing?"

"Nothing." Natsu said, refusing to meet those prying eyes.

"Nothing? Wait…wait…you were mad at _him_ for doing nothing while he was with Juvia?" Lucy said, her cheeks slowly rising in a grin. She knew how Juvia was when she was with Gray and she knew Gray never liked to hurt her feelings…intentionally anyways. Natsu nodded. Lucy snickered.

"I can't believe you said something so beyond cruel to Gray just because you were jealous." Lucy said, shaking her head.

"W-what?" Natsu said eyes wide. Lucy stood up from her bed and stood in front of Natsu. She looked down at him with a serious expression.

"I won't tell you what you're feeling, but just know that it is a very destructive and powerful emotion and you have to get control over it. You'll have to work that out yourself, but right now...you need to go apologize to Gray. What you felt before your fight is no excuse for the hurtful things you said or for burning him."

"What I'm feeling…?" Natsu said, tilting his head. Lucy smiled sweetly and pulled Natsu from the chair.

"Good luck, Natsu!" She said before closing the door in his face. Natsu stared shocked at the door before slowly turning around and heading home.

* * *

Everyday for the next week, Natsu waited at the same table. He looked towards the bar and Mirajane would send him small smiles. He looked at every table inside the guild. Lucy would sit next to him on some days and some she'd leave him to himself while he waited. She hated to see him upset, but after the fight he started and the things he said…she knew he needed to do this.

After another day passed sitting alone at a table, eyes never leaving the door, he ran to each of his guild mates and the Master asking about Gray. Not one of his friends has seen or heard from him since that day. The Master just sighed without looking at the pinkette. He had heard everything from Lucy, same as Erza, and neither was too happy with Natsu at the moment. Especially Erza. As soon as she found the pinkette, after hours of him hiding, she beat him to a bloody pulp; yelling at him to find Gray and apologize immediately.

Natsu cursed and finally walked out against Lucy's wishes. He couldn't take another day waiting at that table and he couldn't believe Gray hasn't been to the guild in so many days.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said to himself. The pinkette's eyes went wide as Gray's voice entered his head.

"_I'm done being your friend. I'm done with everything that involves you."_

"Everything…" Natsu mumbled. He clenched his teeth and both fists, darting off in the direction of Gray's home. He knew it had been checked several times, but he was going to tear that building apart if he had to! He was going to find Gray!

"There's no way that idiot would leave Fairy Tail because of me! No…no hell if he even thought about it I'm going to kick his ass!" Natsu roared as a trail of dirt was all that was left behind.

* * *

Panting, he began knocking on the door. Every knock became harder, louder, and rougher that they started leaving a small dent. He tried not to break the door, but if Gray didn't open the door soon…he _would_ break it.

"Gray!? Gray! It's Natsu! Open up!" Natsu growled, annoyed.

Only one second was allowed to pass before Natsu tore the knob from the door. He swung the door open, and then closed it, as best as he could, behind him. Gray's place was somewhat clean…cleaner than Natsu's at least and it was dark and cold. The cold part didn't surprise Natsu in the least, but he thought it was strange that it was _this_ dark when it was barely even after noon.

"Gray? Are you here?" Natsu said, walking through each room. He got to the kitchen area and noticed a pan was placed on the stove, but had nothing in it. He walked to the bathroom and saw several cooling patches on the sink counter.

"_He_ uses cooling patches? Really?" Natsu said to himself. He stared at the cooling patches and gasped.

"Gray! Hey Gray!" Natsu yelled, running to Gray's room. He flipped the light on and saw that Gray's bed was a mess. He walked in a saw a damp spot on the bed and it seemed to be close to the shape of a body. He walked to the side of the bed.

"Gray?" He said before his eyes fell onto the pale body of Gray. The raven was just in his boxers, on his stomach with his arms bent close towards his body; one of his hands were wrapped in gauze. He was shaking and at the same time his body was covered in sweat.

"Gray!?" Natsu exclaimed, turning the shaking man over. He put his arm around Gray's shoulders and held him up. Gray weakly opened his eyes. His vision blurred too much for him to see who it was, but from the heat that came from the arm on his back he knew exactly who it was without seeing his face.

"Why're you h-here?" Gray spoke, his voice hoarse.

"No one has seen you in days! I came to look for you." Natsu said looking Gray over. His arms continued to shake and he wouldn't pull them away from his chest.

"Are you cold?" Natsu asked; feeling like it was a stupid question. Gray smirked which made Natsu want to smile. Even in a sickly condition Gray still showed his attitude.

"It's j-just the fever." Gray said, trying to hold back a cough.

"Fever? How long have you had a fever? How long have you been sick? Why didn't you answer your door when someone knocked?" Natsu said, his eyes never leaving Gray's. Gray just plainly stared at him. He feebly sat himself up and gripped his bed post.

"Gray-" Natsu started, arms already out.

"Get out." Gray said now standing. He wouldn't face the pinkette.

"You're in no condition to tell me what to do." Natsu said; his eyes travelled over to the nightstand closest to the bed. He saw a bottle of medication. Gray felt his head begin to spin as he fought back the urge to punch the pinkette.

"You r-really want t-to fight now?" Gray turned towards Natsu. His face held that same hurt look as he had during their fight. Natsu's words caught in his throat at seeing that look a second time.

"I-I already t-told you…I'm d-done fighting…" Gray said quietly before his legs gave out. Natsu launched forwards, catching Gray before he hit the ground. His arms wrapped around his waist as Gray's head leaned against his shoulder.

He couldn't help but think back to the Galuna island mission where he held Gray this same way. He tightened his hold on Gray. That mission was all about him and his past life with Lyon and his teacher, Ur. Natsu cursed at himself for saying what he said. Lucy was right. There was no excuse for what he said and he knew he'd never be able to take it back, but…- he held Gray tight against his chest. - he couldn't lose Gray. He couldn't let him leave Fairy Tail. He needed him there. He needed him.

"_I can't believe you said something so beyond cruel to Gray just because you were jealous." _

He smiled as he carried Gray to the couch outside his bedroom.

"That's what Lucy meant. Never thought that'd happen." He said as he unraveled his scarf and wrapped it around Gray's neck and head.

"You look like a ninja, Gray." He said with a chuckle; placing a blanket over the sleeping mage. He walked back into Gray's bedroom and looked over his bed.

"He must've been sick for days now and I…" Natsu sighed loudly in aggravation.

"And I what…sat on my ass for those same days. I should've…" He sighed again; his fingers digging through his hair.

After many minute of hair pulling, Natsu decided that he should probably tend to Gray. He got some water and sat on the floor next to the couch. He sat with his knees up, facing Gray. He sighed and leaned his head to the side, laying it on the couch.

"Your couch is hard." Natsu mumbled, rubbing his head back and forth. He froze when the couch beneath his head moved. He slowly lifted the blanket and saw Gray's hand flattening back out. Natsu felt the heat rise to his face, but he refused to show a hint of a blush as he laid his head back down on the hard "couch."

* * *

Within the next couple of hours, Natsu realized he had fallen asleep when Gray's groaning woke him up. His head immediately shot up from Gray's hand and he watched as Gray slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before frowning.

"You're s-still h-here." He said with an added groan at seeing the scarf around him. He pulled it away from his eyes, but ran out of energy; deciding to leave it around his neck.

"I don't want to fight with you Gray." Natsu said with a serious tone. Gray felt his body twitch at Natsu's tone, but he met the stern onyx eyes.

"But I'm not going to leave you like this." After a few seconds of processing what the fire mage said, Gray cleared his throat.

"Why did you c-come here?"

"I was looking for you. No one has seen you in days-"

"You s-said that already. Why d-did you come here?"

Natsu stared at Gray without knowing what should be said, but as the thoughts began to reenter his head he had to look away.

"I thought you were…" Natsu let his voice drop. Gray kept his face blank as he spoke.

"You thought what…?" He breathed out.

"I thought you were going to leave Fairy Tail." Gray chuckled, his voice dry. Natsu handed him the water and he reluctantly took it. He took a quick sip before handing it back.

"You really thought I'd l-leave Fairy Tail over you?"

"You said…you were…done with everything that…involved me." Natsu said, hating to repeat every word that stung him.

"Idiot. I would've g-gone back to the guild if I-I didn't get sick. It g-got too bad…I couldn't leave without g-getting sick or p-passing out. I never heard anyone v-visit."

"You didn't?"

"I guess I w-was passed out when they came." Gray said looking towards his room.

"Those pills were sleep aid, right? You took those?"

"D-don't give me that look. I did t-take medicine for this…whatever the h-hell it is. I just got...impatient so I tried to s-sleep it off. I wouldn't sleep otherwise."

"You couldn't sleep?" Natsu said looking at the dark bags under Gray's dark eyes. Gray smirked, but this time it felt forced.

"Apparently it seems I'm stressed out at the m-moment." Gray said fumbling with the fringe at the end of Natsu's scarf.

"That's another reason I came."

Gray looked up at Natsu, his sharp eyes shining.

"I shouldn't have said what I said and I don't know why I said it. I was just mad…that's no excuse I know, but-"

"Natsu." Gray said in a deep tone. The pinkette flinched at the harsh tone. He let his eyes fall to the ground as he heard Gray sit up. He flinched again when his scarf was thrown onto his head.

"Get out." Gray spat.

Natsu already felt that same rage rising, but he reeled it back in because Gray had every right to say that, but even so he wasn't leaving. He tore the scarf from his head and stood, hovering over the raven. Gray sighed and sent a glare up to the pinkette.

"I told you. I'm not leaving. So let me say this-"

"I d-don't want to hear what you h-have to say! I just want you t-to leave."

Natsu's teeth tore into his lip in complete frustration with a mix of anxiousness. He swiftly placed himself on the edge of the couch, knowing Gray would freak out about it, but he gripped onto Gray's shoulders pushing him back into the couch.

"Gray, I'm not leaving until I say this. So listen!" Natsu exclaimed. Gray stared at him, fully alert. Natsu lessened his grip on Gray, but he didn't let go.

"I was already mad before our fight. I wanted to fight with you so I'd have someone to take out my rage on, but believe it or not you were the one I was mad at. I just didn't realize why until Lucy went all master therapist on me."

"Why were you m-mad at me before that? I hadn't even talked to you yet." Gray asked. Natsu felt that same blush wanting to show itself, but he pushed it away; focusing on talking.

"A few days ago I saw you with Juvia. I don't know what you guys were talking about but she was saying something about being punished and when you refused she got a happy smiley…all over you and you just sat there. _That_ pissed me off." Natsu said, nails digging into Gray's shoulders. Gray's eyes went wide, masking the pained grimace.

"What w-would rather me do? Be all over h-her too?" Gray didn't know what Natsu was saying and he didn't even remember that conversation with Juvia. They were always the same so he couldn't remember everything about one. His thoughts cleared right up when he felt heat in the hands that gripped his bare skin.

"Idiot! Are you t-trying to burn me again? How do you think I-I got sick?"

Natsu instantly pulled his hands away; his face flustered, all the color drained out.

"Natsu?" Gray said. The dragon slayer looked like he just saw a ghost.

"I didn't mean to…I…" Natsu looked at Gray's wrapped hand.

"It's okay-" Gray's voice hitched when Natsu slowly moved his hand towards his. Gray didn't move his hand in time before Natsu grabbed onto his and gently held it in his.

"N-Natsu…that hurts." Gray groaned.

"It's infected?" Natsu asked.

"It was. I didn't tend to it fast enough and after the d-dirt we were thrown into…let's just say it w-was a bitch to clean all that out." Gray said closing his eyes only to open them again when he felt something else touch his hand. Gray saw that Natsu had brought his face to his hand, but not a single thought said to pull away.

"Natsu?"

"I'm sorry, Gray. I'm so sorry." Natsu said, hiding back a sniffle. Although he tried to conceal it, Gray saw right through him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry I said that. I'm sorry I even brought her up. I'm sorry I disrespected her memory…"

"Natsu…-"

"I'm sorry I insulted you and your skills. I'm sorry I kicked you. I'm sorry I hit you. I'm sorry I burned you. I'm sorry I got you sick. I'm sorry-"

"Natsu!" Gray yelled. He chuckled; placing his hand on Natsu's head, ruffling through the soft pink spikes. Natsu slowly raised his head and looked into the dark eyes that seemed to smile back at him. Natsu rubbed at his eyes as he continued to stare into those eyes, waiting for their owner to speak.

"I'm sorry too." Gray said with a apologetic smile. Happy to be able to control his sickly stutter; grateful his medication was finally working. Natsu smiled back and threw his arms around the frail man. Gray was shocked by the "out of character" action, but he gradually brought his arms around Natsu.

Natsu pulled away and grabbed onto Gray's arms.

"Are you still going to fight with me?"

"Can't avoid it." Gray chuckled.

"Are you still going to be in my team?"

"You'd be lost without me." Gray said with a growing smirk. Natsu knew he meant the team, but that sentence still made him think about a deeper meaning.

"Are you still going to be my-"

"Yes, Natsu. You're my best friend."

Natsu tripped over his own tongue trying to think about what response to give. He ended up biting his tongue after hearing Gray's next words.

"You and Fairy Tail mean everything to me I'd never give either up. Even though you confuse me more than anything-" Again he felt warm hands, but this time he felt them cup the sides of his face as a pair of even warmer lips pressed to his. He never felt his eyes get so wide, they felt like they would surely pop out. Still he didn't push Natsu away and he didn't pull back. He figured Natsu must've realized what he was doing because he shot back in a flash with a bright blush, which seemed long overdue, covering his cheeks.

"I-I…" Natsu stumbled around for the words.

"Like I said…you confuse me more than anything." Gray said reaching for his water. Natsu beat him to it and handed it to him; his onyx eyes stuck to the raven's.

"Earlier when you were talking about Juvia…" Gray started.

"I wanted you to…push her away…tell her to leave."

"Ah…" Gray thought that's what is was when he was attacked with a kiss, but he really couldn't believe it.

"You were jealous?"

"Lucy said the same thing. So I guess so." Natsu said messing with the bottom of his shirt.

"So you started that fight because you were jealous and you were mad at me for it so you wanted to fight me to take your mind off of being mad at me?" Gray said, feeling his head throb. Natsu nodded slowly, thinking over the whole thing.

"I don't know exactly what I was thinking, but the only thing that seems clear now is that…I like you. A lot, Gray. I'm sorry I hurt you." Natsu said, taking Gray's uninjured hand. Gray smiled a small smile before wrapping his other arm around Natsu, pulling him to his chest in a gently hug.

"Even though I said all of those things about being done with you, as soon as I got home I was thinking about coming back and apologizing. But I told myself I'd let it be for awhile and then the next day..."

"You got sick?" Natsu said, pulling back.

"Yeah, but I don't blame you for that...not completely anyways." Gray said sending a glare to wherever Gajeel may be. He looked up at Natsu when he felt a warm hand brush through his hair. He grabbed it and intertwined it with his. Their eyes stayed glued on one another; Gray felt his face twisting in a smirk as he pulled on Natsu's hand, bringing him closer.

"Ya know, with all of those confusing complicated emotions, you'll definitely be the girl in this relationship."

* * *

**(A/N) Oh how I love them. At first it was a friendship fic, but...hehehehe I needed another reason why Natsu would just lose it and jealously is a wonderful way to lose sight of everything...so thus my Gratsu Yaoi fic is born! I hope you enjoyed this my lovely Yaoi lovers. Please Review! :)**


End file.
